Reunion
by Peachie . D
Summary: It all started at the reunion when M.M tested her. TYL. 1896
1. My 'Fake' Boyfriend

It's been ten long years since the Vongola deciomo and his guardians had a chance to just see each other.

So, by the orders of Reborn-san, all the guardians, subordinates, and anyone else involved with Tsuna's familiga were invited to a big _family_ reunion.

And there Chrome was, walking in an empty street to her destination for the reunion. Being twenty-three years old, she was a full blown woman.

Curves and everything.

She wasn't even innocent anymore, her body clearly stating that.

She was a woman,

Not that innocent little girl they saw ten years ago.

And that made her even more nerves.

What would they think of Chrome Dokuro, the woman?

She shivered a bit.

Maybe she should go home and redress?

The little purple cocktail dress she had on was too much anyways…?

She jumped when she heard a dog suddenly start barking, shaking her head and repeating 'It's just a dog, Chrome'.

Since Mukuro got out of vindice, he moved to Italy, inviting her to go with him.

But She declined, as much as she did want to go, she had to decline.

Her family needed her.

This was dumb, since she was sent mission after mission on _seduction_.

Not that she hated it so much; losing her virginity to a prince was pretty much the worst part.

After that, her body craved a man and his 'junk', which pretty much gave her the rocking body she has today.

Whore?

No, it isn't.

She spotted the Vongola mansion, the music already blasting from such a distance.

Everyone must be there, the Vaira, the boss, even Mukuro and the others.

This was going to be a long night for her,

A very, very long night.

"Chrome-Chan!" Chrome paused once she got to the gate, a couple of people scattered around the garden.

Haru waved toward her, Kyoko close behind with the same, matching smile.

"Look at you, Chrome-Chan, you're gorgeous!" Haru partially jumped on her with a hug, Kyoko arms following the others lead.

"Thank you, Haru-Chan, you look beautiful, both of you." She smiled at her dearest friends.

"Why, thank you!" Haru cheered, taking both Chrome's hand and Kyoko's.

Right when the three girls,

Woman,

Walked into the mansion, all eyes were all them.

Kyoko rushed over to Tsuna, her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips connecting.

She guesses they are dating now?  
Haru pretty much did the same thing, running over to the silver headed storm guardian and kissing him on contact.

She partially frowned at that, everyone had moved on with a _special_ person but her.

She frowned even deeper, spotting red hair heading in her direction. M.M wouldn't miss her chance, especially now that Chrome stood alone at the entrance.

"Chrome-Chan, how have you been!" she said it so cheerfully.

Her hair hasn't grown longer.

Her body pretty much stayed the same.

Her face had the same complexion.

"Goo-" she didn't even let her finish.

"Where is your date?" straight to the point.

She guesses.

"Remember when Mukuro-Kun asked you, for some reason, to go with him to Italy and you said no?"

Chrome nobbed yes bordly.

"Yea, he's my boyfriend now." Chrome felt her lips part alone, her face a bit embarrassed.

He actually went out with her?

What was he thinking?  
"Here he is!" she grabbed the man arm, even though he was already walking over here.

"Chrome." He smiled down at the woman, his mitched matched eyes locked on hers.

She forced herself not to blush.

"Muku-" again, she cut her off.

"So, where is he? Or are you here alone?" She smirked.

Chrome felt like slapping her right then and there.

She deserved it, right?

She looked around the room desperately, as if her only hope will be standing in the corner of the room.

She spotted the only person that caught her attention.

Leaning on a wall by the corner of the grand room, stood Hibari Kyoya with Dino and one of his subordinates.

"H-he's over there!" she blurted it, covering her face with her a bit.

It will be so embarrassing to be caught in a lie.

"Hibari?" Mukuro questioned his arm around M.M's waist.

"Y-yea!"

"Why aren't you two together?"

"I had work from the boss to do, so I told him to go ahead without me," Chrome smoothly laid, M.M's doubt clearly on her face.

"So let's go talk to him then, I'm sure his lonely over there." M.M was challenging her, smirking knowingly.

Crap.

"We should, but he hates crowding."

Yes, a good, really is true, excuse.

"You go by yourself then, he will love to be with you, alone, right?" she smirked when she notice her blush.

"S-sure!" she agreed, walking around the couple with a nervous, fake smile.

Hibari noticed her instantly, his eyebrow raised as she blushed her way over.

Then, she snaked her arms around his neck, Dino gasping at the sight.

"Please play along, I already lost him and losing to her will be worse." She couldn't help but beg as she whispered it in his ear.

She felt his muscle relaxes under her arms and surprising, his arms came around her waist.

Her face got even redder and hotter.

"Sure." He said lazily in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

M.M mouth was literally making its way to the ground, Mukuro famous laugh was heard from where they were.

"I'm surprised." He laughed and so was she. Hibari was handsome, like, really handsome. The years really did wonders to him. He was the most popular and wanted guardian in the Vignola. He even rivaled Yamamoto in men-most-wanted-in-Tokyo.

"Kyoya-kun, sorry I'm late." Chrome said loud enough so they could hear.

He sighed "It's alright, Nagi."

Chrome eyes widen, her face inches away from his.

"You told him your real name?" Mukuro looked almost shocked.

"Come, Mukuro-kun!" M.M pulled her boyfriend away, his playful grin replaced with a shocked frown.

Chrome sighed in relief, "T-thank you, Hibari."

He only smirked, pulling her closer to his body "She's still watching us."

Chrome looked over and saw M.M glaring at them, sitting on top of Mukuro as he talked to Ken and Chikusa.

"Dumb herbivore." He groaned, his body pushing Chrome back to the wall.

"Hi-" she was stopped when his lips crushed onto hers, her leg raising itself while her arms took their place back on his shoulders.

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_**Thanks to:**_

_-Merisela_

_-falconrukichi_

_-Agani Naoe Shizuka Vongola_

_-justanotherhumanbeing_

_-omgpink_

_**For your reviews on my last stories..Arigato!**_


	2. Drunk

Chrome felt a chill run down her spine as Hibari's hand crawled underneath her dress.

She glanced over at M.M, her face turning red while she pouted.

Then, she closed her eyes, deepening the kiss as the world around her seemed to be disappearing.

He was the first to pull away, his hands slipping out of her dress and back on her waist. Chrome mind was clouded; her lips felt a bit swollen "I think-"

"That convinced them." He finished, smirking at her as she blushed and held her lips.

"T-thank you," she felt her feet move by themselves "I-I think I will go over there." She pointed over to Kyoko and Tsuna.

And she left.

_Stupid!_

That's pretty much all she can think of as people around her watched her leave Hibari's side.

"I didn't know you and Chrome were together?" Dino found himself asking Hibari, a bit of pink on his face after watching, up close, his student's actions.

"Shut-up."

x

"Chrome-Chan!" Kyoko smiled cheerily at her friend once she had made it over. "I didn't know you and Hibari were together."

"I didn't know either." Chrome mumbled to herself, noticing Kyoko and Tsuna look a bit confused.

"What?"

"Nothing," she waved it off, her face blushing deeper when Haru and Gokudera made their way over to them.

"Chrome-Chan, I have a room key!" Haru pulled out a key and dangled it in front of Chrome's face.

You would never see her blush so deeply.

"Drinks?" a butler walked by,

And Chrome took an entire bottle off the tray.

This is what she does when she has done stupid things,

Drink her ass off and maybe, she would forget about it.

"Chrome-Chan, what are you doing?" Kyoko placed her hand over hers, the bottle almost slipping out of her hand.

"You don't drink." Haru took it from her "Or, when did you start? I thought just a cup will get you drunk?"

"I just want a bit," _to clear my head of my stupidity. _"Can I get a sip?"

Haru handed her the bottle "Just a sip?"

"Yea," But Chrome, instead of a sip, took a large gulp.

"Chrome-Chan!" Haru squeaked, her worried eyes staring her down.

"You should stop" a hand appeared over Chrome's shoulder, a soft awe was heard from the other two girls. Gokudera raised his eyes to the man behind her. Hibari stood behind Chrome, his face looking unchanged from the amount of people around.

"Go away, Hibari," Chrome groaned once she turned around to face him "Cant you see I'm drinking with friends?"

"As your boyfriend, I don't approve."

Gokudera almost fell back, his girlfriend completely ignoring him as she squealed and jumped with Kyoko.

"B-boyfriend?" Tsuna asked with a bit of a shock.

He didn't know his two guardians were an item, damn; he didn't even know they talked to each other.

"Stop telling me what to do." She slurred, her vision already becoming blurry.

That's why she shouldn't drink!

"Hey! Give it back!" she frowned when Hibari snatched the bottle from her hand.

He titled the bottle over his head, drinking the rest of it as Chrome rolled her eyes at him.

"Now you are."

He took a hold of her arm "You're drunk, I'm taking you home."

"I'm not drunk!" Chrome pulled her arm back, tripping a bit on her heels.

"Yes, you are." He took her waist, picking her up and slumping her on his shoulder. "You're going home."

"Bye, Chrome-Chan!" the two girls squealed.

"That was...awkward?" Gokudera whispered to his boss.

x

"Thanks," Chrome giggled as her headed bobbed up and down from his walking "You really saved my ass back there, M.M really needs a new hobby."

"You don't say?" he muffled, a bit of pink creeping to his face as he felt her hand dig in his back pocket.

"Nice ass!" she squeaked, her hand deep in his pocket now.

"Drunk ass," he murmured, smirking a bit when he pinched her leg and she jumped. "We're here."

She stumbled once he let her down, falling against his chest "how can I repay you?"

He took a hold of her shoulders, "We'll discuss that later."

"Why not now?" she tugged on his shirt, her fingers making their way to his collar. "I always do these kinds of things."

"You're drunk." Hibari grunted, making space between him and her.

"Come on!" she whined, pushing him to her door.

Her hand made it behind him as she unlocked the door, making both of them fall in.

Her on top of him.

"Chrome, stop." He frowned as he tried to get her off his body.

But, her grinding hips on top of his already _swollen_ member made it hard for him to want to push her off.

He was a man,

Wasn't he?

She pulled the dress over her shoulders, reveling a curvy, very nice body.

_Very_ nice.

He placed his hand on her naked waist again, pulling her down harder on his manhood as she continued rotating her hips.

"_Kamikorosu_." she moaned by his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe.

That's it.

He pulled his body up with Chrome in his arms and stumbled his way to her bedroom.

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_Kamikorosu__- I'll bite you to death  
_

**_Thanks to:_**

_-Merisela_

_-E-Hin_

_-Agani Naoe Shizuka Vongola_

_-AmandaWhitlockHale_

_-sunwraith_

**_Arigota on your reviews!_**


	3. We Will Continue

Chrome watched as Hibari grabbed his clothes, dressing promptly before gazing back at her naked form. "Hm."

That's it?

That's all he could say after _that_?

Chrome pushed herself off the bed, noticing Hibari looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Thank you."

Then silence.

A fully dressed Hibari only stared at the girl grabbing her underwear from the floor.

"I'll be leaving." He said blankly, grabbing his jacket from the bed.

"Later." She whispered, her inner thigh begin trembling a bit.

He was big; of course she will feel the after math of their night.

And without another word, he was gone.

What did she do?

X

Chrome felt her legs shaking a bit as she walked to the meeting room.

Out of all days to have this damn meeting!

She had taken a shower after Hibari had left,

And how she made many _great_ discovers.

She had blood stains on and around her inner thigh, she had kiss marks all over her body which, thank goodness, she was able to cover up with makeup, and she had one too many bite marks.

She guesses that what he meant when he said he will bite her to death?

Maybe he wouldn't even be at the meeting?

He never shows up anyways, what makes this one different.

"Chrome-Chan!" Chrome jumped, noticing the man behind her laughing at that. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yamamoto, I didn't know you were there," she breathed, her hand over her chest. "Going to the meeting?"

"Yea," he chuckled, walking beside the woman "you're pretty early today."

_Yea, trying to avoid seeing Hibari_ "I am? I didn't even notice." She smiled at the man that was at least a foot or two taller than her.

"How have your missions gone? I heard you were able to take down the whole Shama family by yourself."

"Yea, it was nothing thou…" she didn't finish.

Her eyes had locked with the man sitting in the chair next to hers.

"What is he doing here?" she whispered, feeling like using an illusion to get out.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." She shrugged off, noticing Hibari's eyes still on her.

She slowly walked over, the tapping of her heels sounded way too loud for her comfort.

"Everyone," Tsuna started, seating in the biggest seat at the end.

Once Chrome finally made it to her seat, she noticed how Hibari eyes moved away from her, or more like closed.

Was he going to take a nap?

"New information on the Lisja, they have an unidentified new member that is said to had escaped out of vindice." Tsuna's face looked serious.

They must mean trouble.

"All my guardians, excluding Hibari and Chrome will accompany me on this mission. I leave you two since I know you'll protect the mansion and the town while we're gone."

Chrome stomach dropped.

Alone, in a mansion, with him.

Oh, no.

"Bossu, are you sure that's a good idea, I can come with you on the mission?" Chrome said calmly, Hibari finally opened his eyes to look over at her.

"I work alone." Hibari mumbled.

"Sorry, but no, I have already planned it out," Tsuna explained, "Anyways, with Mukuro in town, I rather have Chrome keep you two apart."

"Hm."

"I still don't think-"

"Don't annoy the tenth, woman!" Gokudera defended.

"There's no need for yelling, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed, "Chrome is just worried."

"Why you,"

"Gokudera," Tsuna calmed, Gokudera still sending a glare at Yamamoto and her. "Chrome-Chan?"

"Alright, bossu."

"We'll be leaving tonight."

X

"Hey Chrome," M.M said from her bed room door, inviting herself in.

Doesn't she know of manners?

"I heard you and Hibari get this whole place to yourself," she was smirking, sitting on top of her just ironed clothes.

Dumb bitch.

"That should be exciting? Or have you two not done it yet?" she laughed, kicking her heels off.

She's lucky Chrome wasn't the violent one.

"He probably knows about your _job_, I wouldn't blame him though."

"We did have sex, M.M." Chrome blurted, covering her mouth.

Should she have said that?

"You did? Well, I and Mukuro do it all the time!"

Ew.

"How many times did you do it?"

_Once "I_ don't keep count of that stuff."

"You don't?"

Who let her in again?  
"Am I interrupting?" the light chuckle of the man at her door said.

Yamamoto.

Chrome can't help but smile at him.

"I know your birth day is this week, but I'm not sure when I will be back," he took something out from his pocket "Here" He turned around before she even had a chance to open it. "I'll see you soon."

"What was that about?" Chrome commented, looking down at the little indigo box in her hand.

"Wow." M.M awed from Chrome's bed, her mouth shaped in an 'o'. There was a necklace in it with a gold N on it.

_Nagi_?

"Doesn't your old name start with an n?" M.M asked, looking as Chrome tied it around her neck.

"Yea, Nagi." Chrome touched the n.

"Damn, how will Hibari compete?"

Her comment sent Chrome back.

"It's not a competition."

"In your eyes it isn't, for guys it always is!" M.M took a closer look at it "He needs to buy you a ring or something to compete with that."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"If you say so, but let me just tell you one thing. Yamamoto is like the most wanted bachelor in the Vongola and he has his eyes on you."

X

Chrome watched as Haru and Kyoko hugged their boyfriends and showered them with kisses.

It sucks not having a boyfriend.

Wait, she does.

And he's a _fake_ one.

"I see you have it on?" Yamamoto laughed, walking over to her.

"Yea, thank you." She hugged him, noticing how he got a bit tense under her arm.

"See ya!" he smiled, walked to the other guardians.

Suddenly, she felt an arm come around her waist.

And she blushed when she saw his face.

"Will we be continuing this?" he said it so blankly.

And she notice how M.M looked at them from the corner of her eye.

"Y-yes." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"That's fine with me, as long as you award me again."

The red crept back on her face.

Cocky ass hole.

"Grow up," she said on his chest "But I'll…award you, for your troubles."

What was she saying?

Maybe it was just 'in the moment' or maybe, she just wanted to have sex with him again.

Whatever it was, they'll have to keep this going as long as M.M is there watching them, and she isn't leaving till January!

_Great_.

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

**_Thanks to:_**

_-Merisela_

_-AmandaWhitlockHale_

_-Agani Naoe Shizuka Vongola_

_-Dark-Frappe_

_-Juveniliare_

**_Arigota on your reviews!_**


	4. The Talk And The Dirty

Chrome finally finished patrolling the shopping districts and was making her way back to the mansion.

Three days since the rest of the guardians left on the mission,

And three days since she even seen her _fake_ boyfriend, Hibari.

Not that it bothered her or anything, it made things less awkward, but she needed help with the patrolling.

"Chrome." She heard from behind.

She turned around and frowned.

"Yes, M.M?" she sighed when the woman caught up.

"I just wanted to get you your present, isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

She actually sounded like she cared.

Chrome touched her forehead, was she sick?

It was cold today.

"Here, Mukuro got you this one."

Chrome smiled at the neatly wrapped present.

"And this is from me," she handed her a small box. "Open it."

"Here?"

M.M rolled her eyes.

She guesses that's a yes?

She took the top off, and inside,

Was a condom.

Chrome rolled her eyes as M.M laughed.

"Just kidding,"

She opened her trench coat up, revealing a flat, purple box.

"Open it when you and Hibari are alone." She winked, making Chrome blush.

She doesn't even want to know what it is.

"Mukuro wanted to give it you, but he wasn't sure if he was going to see you tomorrow, the damn Vongola with the silver hair gave him too many assignments around here."

Chrome just nobed, looking down at the indigo box.

"I see you still have that necklace on?" M.M pointed out the necklace Yamamoto gave her.

"Why wouldn't I have it on?"

M.M sighed, "Did Hibari see it?"

Chrome shook her head no.

"You are so clueless," M.M put her arm over Chrome's shoulders "Come; you have a lot to learn."

X

Chrome had never heard so much crap in her life.

_Love, constant kissing, waking up in his arms?_

She does everything but those things.

Sex is pretty much all she gives to a man.

Never kissing on the lips, at least not a lot.

She would always leave after he had fallen asleep.

She has never been in love, maybe just a crush.

And he ended up with M.M.

She could blame her _job_?

Was love what Haru and Kyoko have with Tsuna and Gokudera?

They're always kissing.

_Hibari needs those things for him to fall even more in love with you._

They weren't even in love in the first place.

She might have a slight crush on him, she can't deny that he is hot and a sex god, but that's pretty much it.

He even left the night they did it, though she was going to the same thing if he fell asleep before her.

Damn, her head hurts.

And without her noticing, she ends up at Hibari's room door.

"Chrome-Chan, it's too early for that." Haru giggled as she walked by, not failing to send a wink her way.

She blushed, walking away from his door to her temporary bedroom that just happens to be next to his.

X

"Is that alright with you?" Kyoko asked sweetly.

How could she say no?

Even though she didn't really want a party.

"Do you need help?"

Kyoko jumped out of her bed "No Chrome-Chan, this is your party. Me and Haru got it all covered."

"Are you sure, I can help?"

"No, I just want you to enjoy," Kyoko walked towards the door "I have to go tell Haru, bye Chrome-Chan!"

"Bye." But she was already gone.

Knowing she will regret it later, she grabbed her cell and called M.M.

She needs something to wear.

And M.M was an expert in that department.

"Hello?"

Yea, she was going to regret it later.

X

"You will!" Haru squeaked, making people look over at them.

"Yea, we'll be there before it begins." Tsuna said over the phone.

"Chrome-Chan will be so happy!"

"They'll be there?" Kyoko squealed, holding her hands together.

"Yea!"

X

Alright, she had to hand it to her, M.M was a fashionista.

A light purple halter dress, thin heeled stiletto, and a bunch of jewelry.

And that was just her party outfit.

Kyoko said they'll have an after party at a club nearby.

Super skinny white jeans, a tight black backless shirt, and knee high, black heel boats.

So, why out of anything she could have got her for her birthday, why lingerie?

Chrome looked up and down her body; the tight, black and purple corset had just two words written all over it.

Whore outfit.

It exposed most of her back, her breast were forced up, making them look bigger, her butt looked so damn big.

Then, the front had a lace pattern with a purple ribbon.

Jesus, what was she thinking?

"_Open it when you and Hibari are alone."_

Oh lord; she knew exactly what she was doing.

Any man that saw her in these will surly go for it.

Click.

She turned around, and saw Hibari, standing in front of the door.

His face didn't change, even when he saw what the girl in front of him was wearing.

"Can I help you?"

She wasn't going to be embarrassed either, he already saw her naked.

She has something on now, it's more appropriate.

She turned back to the mirror, looking at Hibari throw it.

He was looking at her,

Was he checking her out?

"Hibari?"

She sighed when he didn't answer. She turned around, just to notice he wasn't standing there anymore.

Suddenly, Chrome felt her waist being held, and she turned around, facing him.

She didn't even hear him move.

"I'll bite you to death." He pushed her lightly back and she fell to the bed.

Great, more marks she will have to cover.

He went for her neck, Chrome feeling her legs moving on their own when they wrapped around his hips.

It's just a quick one, it wouldn't hurt anybody.

Then, he kisses her lips.

And she moaned.

His strong hands suddenly went up and down her sides, massaging her hips and squeezing her ass, widening her legs even more so that he fit perfectly between them.

He was only half on the bed, still standing on the floor with her legs around his waist. He took hold of her lace infront of the coset, yanking it hard enough to make it ripe off.

To bad for M.M's present.

He grabbed the middle of the corset and pulled it hard, ripping it.

Yea, to bad for that.

Her nipples were exposed and it instantly hardened as he took each into his mouth, giving them equal amounts of attention.

His hands slowly trailed down, between her legs, touching her already moist center.

He pulled the tong off in one swift move, his fingers already touching her senative area.

Chrome gasped, bowing her spine at the amazing feeling he was giving her.

She wanted more.

So much more.

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

**_Thanks to:_**

_-Merisela_

_-Dark-Frappe_

_-E-Hin_

_-DeadDolls  
_

**_Arigota on your reviews!_**


	5. Jealousy

Chrome watched as Hibari redressed, her face still pink from his still _big _member.

Usually, after having sex with Chrome, the man would need a lot of 'motivation' to get back to ready size.

Not Hibari.

"I need to go," he said it so blankly; "I've wasted too much time."

"Whatever," Chrome said it indifferently, this was common for her.

Well, not the part where the man leaves her in bed, but still.

She turned her back towards him, covering herself with the covers.

It smelled like him.

"Are you going to continue our charade?" he asked, his voice barely heard by her. "Since you and the other herbivores are celebrating your day of birth."

_Couldn't he just say birthday? _Chrome turned and faced him "Didn't I already tell you?"

Hibari sighed.

"Till M.M leaves." Chrome finished.

"A simple yes would have done." He headed to the door "be ready by eight."

And, for some reason, Chrome felt something flutter in her stomach.

Was she looking forward to it?

Maybe.

Wait, did he just ask her out to her birthday party?

X

"Hibari?" Dino almost couldn't believe his own eyes.

Did his student just walk out of Chrome Dokuro's room at two in the morning?

"Is there a reason for your continuous staring?" Hibari glared back, making his way to his room.

Before he could answer, he had already walked in and closed the door.

_What in the world?_

X

"That sucks," M.M yawned from the other line.

Chrome was not allowed to go downstairs,

Strict orders from the bossu's and right hand man's girlfriends.

Banichi and Lal even told her, or more like warned her.

Or she will be punished.

What could they possibly do?

"What if you get hungry, you look pretty fat now?" she began laughing.

And Chrome got the urge to hang up.

But that would be rude.

Plus, she is the one that called her.

"Are you coming?"

M.M stopped laughing, but only a little "Duh, why wouldn't I?"

Great.

"Ken, Chickusa, and Flan are coming too."

Chrome smiled, she missed them.

"Mukuro said he will try his best to be there, but he still isn't sure."

Well, it's alright.

He's trying.

"Do you have everything ready?"

"Yea."

"How old are you turning again, thirty seven?" again, she busted out laughing.

Chrome's fingers began to twitch.

The _end_ button seemed so close.

"Twenty four."

"Really?" M.M almost sounded shock. "You could have fooled me."

And the end button was pressed.

She'll probably yell at her when they see each other tonight, but she could care less.

Not hearing her voice for another few hours was its own reward.

X

"Gokudera!" Haru ran to the awaiting arms of her boyfriend.

They have finally arrived.

"Not so loud, Haru." Kyoko hushed, her arms placed around Tsuna's shoulders. "Chrome might hear you."

"Is she still in her room?" Yamamoto asked as he smoothly got out of the car.

"Yes, and no, you cannot visit her," Haru answered, "You all being here is one of her surprises."

Yamamoto smiled widely, "Alrighty."

"Baseball idiot."

X

Chrome stared though the mirror at herself, something was missing.

But what?

The dress fit perfectly, her hair was done, and her heels looked great.

She looked over at the dresser.

Her necklace that Yamamoto gave her.

She smiled, taking the necklace and putting it on.

Perfect.

She was ready,

Now she had to wait for Hibari.

Seven-fifty seven…

Eight o' two…

Eight-ten.

Chrome rolled her eyes at the clock.

That idiot, he stood her up.

She took one last look in the mirror before walking to the door.

Hopefully, the eye shadow was good.

Usually, she had someone do it, or not have any at all.

Some say she's too pretty for that.

She opened the door and almost jumped.

Standing in front of her, was Hibari.

A dark blue, long sleeved, button up shirt,

Which wasn't even fully button up; the first three or four buttons unbuttoned.

A pair of dark blue jeans,

Some nice Jordon's on his feet,

And his hair,

Well,

It was pretty much the same.

Except it was a little wet, giving it a nice shine to it…

A sexy looking shine….

Chrome blushed.

"You're late." She mumbled, walking out of the room.

"You never answered the door." He simple answered, walking behind the girl as they made their way to the stairs.

"Cause you never knocked!"

X

The guest were scattered all around the main hall of the mansion.

Chrome had to hand it to the girls, they did a great job.

And the guest looked entertained, even though she didn't know most of them.

Most had already started dancing.

So now, Chrome sat in the middle of the long table placed in front of everything.

Literally.

With Hibari.

He hadn't said anything since they came down, only a small gesture for another glass of wine.

"Are you having fun?" Chrome found herself asking, titling her head to the boy sitting next to her.

"No." he answered blankly, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Why no?"

Chrome didn't know where all these questions were coming from.

"Too many herbivores."

Of course.

"Chrome," she turned, her eyes now on Yamamoto whom was standing next to her. "Will you like to dance?"

He gave her his hand.

Chrome smiled sweetly.

She took his hand, giving him the answer.

And his infamous silly smile was shown.

Hibari just watched them from the corner of his eyes.

He had his hands on Chrome's waist.

X

"Did you see that?" M.M whispered to the man sitting under her.

Mukuro just looked around, "See what?"

"Hibari getting jealous." She eyed the man, noticing how he watched Chrome from the corner of his eye.

He laughed his famous laugh, "He will never change."

"That idiot girl, she doesn't understand."

"It looks like he doesn't understand either,"

Mukuro took another sip of his glass.

"I guess it's just complicated."

M.M nobed her head, "To complicated."

X

"You look gorgeous," Yamamoto whispered in the girl's ear.

Chrome blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Yamamoto."

Her hands were in his.

"You have the necklace on?" He sounded so happy saying that.

She touched it "Yea, it's so pretty,"

"Come with me," he took her left hand,

And walked towards the steps.

"Where?"

She followed anyways.

"I want to show you something."

Chrome simply nobbed, following Yamamoto.

X

Hibari watched as Yamamoto led Chrome up the steps.

He heard the whispers around him from the other guest,

_Finally, Yamamoto is making his move._

_Ahh! I knew it!_

_Isn't she with Hibari?_

_Pulling the old charm? What girl can't resist?_

Hibari felt his blood boil.

Wait, why did he even care?

She was just a girl,

Chrome Dokuro.

He shouldn't even give a damn on what she does.

He took a large gulp for his glass before looking back up the steps,

They were out of sight.

That won't due.

He got up before making his way up the stairs as well.

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_I usually don't ask, but can you, the reader, Review? _

_I dont know, seeing a review just makes me want to write so much more._

_And they make me that much happier to know that someone actually likes the story I'm writing._

**_Thanks to:_**

_-Merisela_

_-Dark-Frappe_

_-skyvoltage_

_-Agani Naoe Shizuka Vongola_

**_Arigota on your reviews!_**


	6. That Damn Feeling

M.M rushed up the steps, passing the approaching cloud guardian.

_Stupid girl._

If she let Chrome go up there with Yamamoto,

Well,

There will be problems.

Knowing Hibari, he would probably _bite _Yamamoto to death.

"Chrome," she walked in front of them, stopping them at the top step of the main stair case. "Can I show you something?"

"I'm kinda bu-" she didn't finish,

M.M had already took her arm, leading Chrome to her temporary bedroom.

Chrome looked back, only to see Yamamoto's toothy grin.

x

Hibari watched as Chrome was taken away by the illusionist's mate.

And, for some reason, he felt relieved,

She wasn't with the rain guardian.

Wait,

Why the hell was he caring again.

Damn, his head was starting to hurt.

x

Yamamoto grinned as Chrome looked back with apologetic eyes before she and the other woman turned the corner.

He frowned,

He finally had the guts to tell her.

He turned back, only to see Hibari standing a few steps below him.

"Ha ha, Hibari!" he laughed, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

Hibari simply walked past him, a quite 'hm' was his respond.

x

"Where's your girl, Mukuro?" Dino asked, sitting next to the man drinking.

He laughed his famous laugh "Trying to save the rain guardian's ass."

"Do you really think Hibari _loves _Chrome?" he questioned, not knowing what to believe.

Didn't Hibari hate everyone? Now, out of the blue, he's so madly in love with a girl he ignored for most of his youth?

"You know how he is, right?"

"He's not _in _love just yet," Mukuro chuckled "That idiot probably doesn't even know what love is."

Dino blinked.

When did Mukuro know so much about his student?

"But he's falling for my cute little Chrome."

"Really?"

_Kufufufu, _"You are just as blind as your student."

x

"What was that for?" Chrome asked as soon as she closed her bed room door.

"_What was that for_? You should be thanking me!" she plopped down on the bed, hands over her face "I probably saved Yamammoto's face."

"What?" Chrome walked over to the bed side, sitting by the edge.

"Hibari, does that ring a bell?"

Chrome just blinked.

"He's going to defend what's his dummy." she kicked off her heels, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. "Damn, those heels were killing me."

Chrome looked down at her hands "We aren't like _that_."

"What do you mean _like _that, he was two seconds away from a rampage."

Chrome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Hibari didn't care what she did,

He only cared about the sex.

Right?

"I'm surprised that _you _got him like that," she sat up, looking over her shoulder at Chrome "He doesn't seem like the guy that cares for anyone, well, anyone but that yellow fluff that follows him."

"He doesn't care about me." Chrome murmured under her breathe.

"What?"

"N-nothing." she stuttered,

M.M rolled her eyes.

"Chrome-chan?" the door opened a bit, two heads poking in.

Chrome smiled, pushing herself out of bed. "Yea Haru, Kyoko."

"It's almost time to go," Haru walked in first, Kyoko close behind.

"The club, right?"

"Yea!" Haru smiled, "We'll get everyone ready to go."

They both walked out.

"I should have wore flats, my feet are killing me." M.M groaned, getting off of the bed. "I'll put them on once we get there."

Chrome walked over to her closet, grabbing her next outfit for the night.

"Is Hibari coming with us?"

"No, he hates crowding."

M.M sighed, walking over to Chrome, "You should go see him before we leave. I'm just looking out for you,"

Chrome almost felt like smiling at M.M's willingness to care for her.

"This is probably the only relationship you will ever have." she laughed before walking out.

Chrome rolled her eyes.

"Idiot."

x

Hibari laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

What was that feeling?

What was Chrome to him?

Damn, his head was hurting again.

He even went as low as getting the girl something.

Only herbivores do such things.

The little plastic bag still laid on the night stand, taking up his personal space.

Did he really go out and get the girl something _nice_?

A shiver went down his spine,

He needs to stop associating with _those _people.

_Hibari stood in front of a little shop in town._

_A deep turquoise colored ring was on display._

_Wasn't that Blue Topaz?_

_With a bit of hesitation, he walked in and took a closer look at it._

_Heart shaped._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" a old man walked over, his hat and outfit making Hibari disgusted._

_Hibari didn't speck._

_"It must be for someone special." he chuckled, noticing the really light shade of pink creeping on his face."It's the birthstone of December...Is her birthday this month?"  
_

_"Can you just...I'm going to buy it." he sighed, _

_The old man had already taken the ring off display._

_"Do you want it wrapped?" _

_Hibari shook his head no, watching him put it in a purple and white striped bag._

_An exchange of money and a receipt, Hibari took the bag before walking out._

_"Have a great day!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do.."_

"Hibari?" he looked over to the door.

Chrome stood there,

In an outfit that complemented her to the fullest.

Hibari had to stop himself from biting her to death.

Wait, what the hell?

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" she walked in,

Hibari sat up in his bed.

"It will be fun."

"I hate crowding." he grunted, seeing the girl seat by him.

"You suck, Hibari..." she giggled.

He almost felt like smiling.

But didn't.

"I'll see you later then."

A quick peck on the cheek, and she was gone.

He looked at his night stand.

The damn bag was still there.

He'll leave it on her pillow.

Yea,

He can skip the herbivore act of looking soft.

But still, he has never seen such a _decent _looking woman.

He held his head,

What is that damn feeling she gives him?

_Stupid woman and her manipulative ways to make him feel so herbivore-ish.

* * *

_

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3 _

_Thanks so much on all those reviews, in my eyes at least.  
_

**_Thanks to:_**

_-Merisela_

_-sunwraith_

_-khrciaossu_

_-skyvoltage_

_-voltaire_

_-Mae_

_-Agani Naoe Shizuka Vongola_

_-KHR LOVER D_

_-NagiChrome_

**_Arigotou on your reviews!_**


	7. You Came?

Hibari clumsily stumbled into Chrome's bedroom, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Bed.." she moaned through the kisses, grinding harder on his _member_. "Now."

"I'll bite you.." he groaned, falling on top of her in bed "..to death, woman."

**_Thirty Minutes Earlier_**

_M.M sighed for the fifth time in front of Hibari's bed room door. "He won't listen."_

_Mukuro chuckled, "I told you that man is stubborn."_

_"I don't care if he's stubborn, he needs to be with Chrome." M.M sighed once again, crossing her arms._

_Everyone had left but them, since they were going in Mukuro's car._

_So, she put it a pun herself to get Chrome's boyfriend to her after party._

_Only if it was another man that actually listens, instead of Hibari._

_He made everything difficult._

_"So, my cute M.M, that rain guardian really does has his eyes on Chrome." Mukuro started, leaving M.M dumbfounded. _

_Mukuro winked._

_"I heard he was going to take her somewhere...private, so they can **talk**."_

_M.M finally got it. "They'll probably hook up, Chrome is an expert at that."_

_The door opened._

_"Herbivores." he growled as he walked down the hall to the steps._

_M.M smiled widely._

_"Ready?" Mukuro took her hand._

_-x-_

_"Hibari?" Dino looked over at the entrance, followed by all the other people sitting with him._

_Chrome mouth dropped._

_He was here, at a club, with people?_

_She pinched herself._

_"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko jumped over to her, smiling "Hibari came!"_

_"I-I see that." she got up, with the help of Kyoko, and walked over to him._

_His eyes wouldn't leave her body._

_"Hibari," she stood in front of him as he looked down at her. "You came."_

_"Where is the rain guardian?"_

_Chrome raised a brow "Dancing with.." she looked over at the dance floor._

_Gokudera and Haru where dancing, _

_And Yamamoto wasn't far behind, dancing with a girl that had asked._

_Hibari felt like such a..._

_Herbivore._

_Why did he come all the way over here, to see them dance...?_

_He held his head._

_"Are you alright?" Chrome touched his arm, eyes concerned._

_"Fine."_

_"Do you want to sit down with the others?" she pointed over at her table,_

_To many people._

_"Or we can dance."_

_"I don't dance."_

_Chrome giggled, "I should have known, it's a herbivore thing?"_

_"Are you mocking me?" he said blankly, noticing her getting closer to him._

_"Maybe." _

_He frowned._

_"W-would you like to dance?" a woman asked as she walked up to Hibari, completely ignoring Chrome._

_Hibari didn't bother to answer._

_"Is that a yes?" she tilted her head, her hand about to touch his shoulder._

_"Excuse me honey," Chrome walked in between them "He's with me."_

_Hibari was shocked, but didn't show it._

_She was defending what was hers,_

_And that...he liked._

_"Come Hibari, we're gonna dance." she took his hand, walking by the girl._

_-x-_

_"I thought her everything she knows." M.M said proudly to her boyfriend sitting under her._

_Kufufu.."Kyoya is clueless on the dance floor."_

_They watched as Chrome placed her arms around his shoulders, whispering stuff in his ear,_

_Yet he made no moves._

_He just stood there._

_Then Chrome looked annoyed as she shook him a little._

_Mukuro could have swore he mouthed 'Bite me woman.'_

_"Idiots." M.M sighed._

_-x-_

_"Where?" Haru looked around, spotting the couple dancing, or more like only Chrome dancing with a standing still Hibari. "Oh!"_

_"I still think they're weird together." Gokudera murmured, taking Haru's hand as she danced._

_"I think it's cute," Kyoko smiled, "Chrome-chan deserves a nice guy."_

_"And Hibari is a nice guy?" Tsuna shivered, remembering the beating he and Gokudera got last week for **opening **the door and waking him up._

_How were they suppose to know he was sleeping in **Tsuna**'s office._

_"In his own way." Kyoko grinned, _

_-x-_

_"You won't dance..!" Chrome sighed, looking up at Hibari._

_"I don't dance." _

_Chrome pouted, _

_Then smirked._

_"I know what you like to do.."_

_Hibari frowned, "And that is?"_

_"You wanna go back to the mansion?" she smirked, _

_M.M said that Hibari was the type of man that liked sex,_

_And nothing else._

_Maybe his bird was the only exception._

_And since she liked sex just as much..._

_It was her birthday after all._

_"We can be alone." she touched his chest, feeling him inhale lightly._

_"Come, woman."_

_-x-_

_If she wanted to have sex, _

_Go right ahead._

_He liked it, surprisingly._

_She was the only woman that could please him, and that was hard to do._

_Still, as they walked out of the club,_

_He couldn't get over that feeling when he heard the illusionist and his mate talk about Chrome, being with another man._

_No one should touch her but him._

_For now, she belonged to him...right?_

_Damn, again._

_The fucking head ache._

_"You came on that?" Chrome whined, pulling up her skinny jeans._

_"Yes, is there a problem?" Hibari asked, giving Chrome his helmet as he got on the motorcycle._

_"Are you sure you know how to drive it?" Chrome looked worried as she slowly got on._

_"You and your idiotic questions."_

_-x-_

Chrome yawned for the second time, her arms still around the sleeping Hibari, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Naked.

He was still inside her,

But she didn't mind.

She looked over to her side, noticing a bag by the edge of her bed.

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_Dancing isn't what Hibari and Chrome like... they like good o' sex instead.  
_

_**Thanks to:**_

_-Merisela_

_-Ayumi Ren Naoe Shizuka_

_-KHR LOVER D_

_-patrengkee_

_-sunwraith_

_-skyvoltage_

_-sweet_

_-NagiChrome_

**_Arigotou on your reviews!_**


	8. A Ring And A Mission

M.M gasped at the sight of the ring on Chrome's finger.

"He got it for you?" M.M took her hand, examining the heart shaped ring.

"Yea, he sort of gave it to me last night for my birthday." Chrome smiled,

"Sort of?"

_"It's for you," Hibari murmured, his head still rested on her chest._

_Chrome grabbed the purple and white colored bag, feeling Hibari moving a bit._

_"What is it?" she took a peek in, noticing a small box inside._

_"Open it and you'll find out." he yawned._

_Chrome did, _

_Taking the box out and opening it._

_A ring,_

_Chrome gasped._

_Heart shaped and her birth stone._

_"W-why?" Chrome almost couldn't believe it, she even blinked a couple of times to make sure she was a wake._

_"Day of birth, woman." _

_Chrome felt her lips move upward as she slid the ring down her finger._

_"Thank you, Kyoya." _

_He moved so that his elbows were on either side of Chrome's head and he looked down._

_Chrome lifted her head, kissing Hibari in the progress._

_"I'll bite you to death."_

"Oh my gosh!" M.M was jumping up and down on Chrome's bed. "That's so romantic!"

"You think?" Chrome blushed, her hands held tightly together.

After that night,

Does that make them a couple?

A _real _couple?

"Duh dummy!" M.M jumped over to Chrome, taking a seat beside her "I bet that soon, you two will be married and have a kid."

Chrome choked on air.

"W-what?"

x

Hibari wrapped the black towel around his waist before walking out into his bedroom.

He felt like such a... herbivore.

Who _give _things to others on their day of birth?

Or birthday, like Chrome says it.

Does that woman still know that they are pretending?

Are they still pretending?

Damn it, his head.

He grabbed his clothes from his closet, throwing them on the bed.

They will need to discuss the situation,

_Soon_.

x

"Kyoya?" Dino questioned, placing his cup of tea back on the table.

Mukuro chuckled. "Do you not know your own student?"

"I do, that's why I'm in shock."

"And it's heart shaped."

_Kufufufu _"I saw this coming."

"I must be blind or something." Dino sighed, holding his temple.

"You must be."

x

"He did!" Kyoko and Haru both squealed, scaring the passing server.

Chrome nobbed, showing them the ring on her finger.

"You now what, I think you two should take the next step." Haru said while poking Chrome's side.

Kyoko nobbed in approval.

"I don't th-" Chrome was cut off when both girls got up and grabbed their bags.

"You should buy him something," Haru said while taking Chrome's arm, followed by Kyoko.

"Christmas is just around the corner!" Kyoko finished.

x

Chrome fell, face first, on her bed.

She was exhausted and her arms, legs, and head hurt.

When Kyoko and Haru say we're going shopping, they _are _going shopping.

She kicked off her heels, hearing them fall on the floor. She unzipped the back of her dress, staying in only her bra and underwear.

In a minute or two, she'll get up and take shower.

But for now, she's needs to rest her eyes for a second.

"Chrome-chan!"

Chrome crawled under the covers, ignoring the call.

x

"I'll text her then." Gokudera took out his phone,

"What's the meeting for anyways?" Haru asked, resting her back on the wall behind her.

"Mission, you wouldn't know about this kind of stuff." Gokudera flipped his phone and began to text.

"I wouldn't?" Haru raised a brow, which made Gokudera look at her.

"Yea." he answered blankly, walking over to Hibari's room.

Haru pouted, still following Gokudera.

"Why don't you just text him too,"

Haru pouted deeper,

"Idiot."

x

Chrome looked at herself one last time in the mirror before walking out of her room to the meeting, which was weird,

Since Bossu never has meeting on Sunday afternoons.

She closed her door and began walking over to the steps when _his _door opened.

Chrome blushed,

It was the first time they have seen each other since last night.

She slapped herself mentally, she's acting stupid,

He probably doesn't even care.

But the ring, does that mean he _does _care?

"Walk, woman." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

He was standing beside her.

Chrome shook her head a bit before walking ahead, swaying her hips. "I know."

She didn't see Hibari smirk.

x

"Seduction?" Chrome felt a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Chrome-chan, but we really need this information on the Shimon faimly." Tsuna said, passing a file to Chrome.

"Julie Katou." Chrome said, reading the name off the paper.

"He'll be your main target since going after the boss will be to risky." Tsuna turned his attenchen over to Hibari. "You'll be her partner, since you are the most skilled and I know you will protect Chrome."

Chrome looked at Hibari from the corner of her eyes,

He didn't look bothered,

He didn't even look affected.

Chrome felt hurt for some reason.

-x-

Hibari wanted to bite the herbivore to death... but why?

Isn't this what the woman did constantly?

But wait,

She is going to let another man _touch _her,

Wasn't she his?

"You two will go tonight."

"Tonight?" Chrome's question made Hibari look over at her.

The ring,

She had it on.

"Their located in Italy so a Vongola private plane will be taking you two."

Chrome looked at Hibari again,

He was looking at her hand.

The ring.

"Chrome-chan?" Tsuna said, making Chrome and Hibari look at him.

"I'll get ready."

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_Review.!_

_Or Hibari will surely bite you to death.  
_

**_Thanks to:_**

_-Merisela_

_-NagiChrome_

_-KHR LOVER_

_-JustAFan_

_-sweet_

**_Arigotou on your reviews!_**


	9. Confession And Confusion

"J-just one room?" Chrome strutted as she talked to the hotel manager. "But we need two."

"Sorry, Miss Dokuro, we only have one room available right now." he apologized, handing her the room key.

Chrome reluctantly took it, murmuring a _word _under her breath. She slowly dragged her heels to Hibari, whom waited for her by the entrance.

"There is only one room," she sighed, watching him pick up both his bag and hers. "So I guess we're sharing."

"Obviously." he murmured, taking a few steps so that he was standing beside her "Are you going to inform me to where the room is located?"

She grunted, dragging her heels to the elevator.

She knew, they _both _knew, that having a room for themselves will only led to sex, and then once they had sex, where was she suppose to go? She can't leave him there to wake by himself, she'll be sleeping by his side.

And leaving the man to wake up to an empty bed was a rule, _her _rule, that she knows will brake.

And that would led to more confusion between the both of them.

"Are you just going to stand there like an herbivore, woman?"

He was already inside, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

x

M.M laughed as Dino looked dumbfounded.

"But didn't Tsuna-san ask for two?" Dino looked at both M.M and Mukuro.

_Kufufufu _"He did, but M.M here took it a pun herself to cancel one of the rooms so they could share."

M.M smiled proudly, "They don't need _two _rooms, they are a couple you know."

"I guess," Dino chuckled nervously, thinking of what Hibari could be doing to poor Chrome...And then he blushed.

"They're probably having sex," M.M winked, causing Dino to blush even deeper.

_Kufufufu _"You're probably right." Mukuro said before getting up, M.M doing the same.

x

Chrome sighed at the visible bite mark on her neck. She knew that even with makeup, she will still be able to see it.

How was she going to do her mission with a giant bite mark on her neck?

How did she even get it?

Oh yea, when she just got into the hotel room and decided to take a shower...which she didn't get to do.

_"It's big.." Chrome trailed off once they finally got into the room._

_A spacious living room with glass tables and expensive looking furniture. The walls were painted a plain white, but it made the room that much prettier with the red colored sofa and love seat. And in front, one whole wall was a glass door going to the balcony with a perfect view of the city.  
_

_The kitchen had all silver appliances with the wall, again, plain white. _

_Chrome walked over to the bed room, _

_The room was covered by a fluffy looking white carpet, the huge bed was set in the middle colored bright red. Above it, was a giant mirror._

_She blushed._

_She always wanted to see how she looked when Hibari pleased her._

_She shook her head, pushing the dirty thought to the side._

_"I'm about to take a shower," She said out loud so that he heard. _

_No response. Well, he really wasn't a person that liked talking._

_Suddenly, her waist was held and she felt his breath on her neck._

_A moan escaped her mouth, and he led her to the bed._

_"I'll bite you to death."_

Chrome turned off the water, taking off her clothes before getting into the water and bubble filled tube.

She touched her neck where the bite mark was. M.M once told her that when a man bites you, it's was called _love bites_.

Did Hibari just give her a love bite?

If so, was she suppose to be happy about it?

Never in her life has she been so confused about a man. Men to her were just a tool, a tool that gave her pleasure without strings attached or to get the information she needed to complete a mission. Was Hibari different?

She had never had sex with a man more then once...But with Hibari, she had it over ten times..maybe even more.

Plus, he was the first man she has ever woken up too, and that wasn't normal for her.

She smiled to herself, "I'm so stupid,"

She closed her eyes,

"I don't even know what _love _is."

-x-

Hibari laid in bed, his arm over his eyes.

He wasn't planning on having sex with her on a mission..that, he doesn't do.

Usually, he'll be done by now, on his way back to the Vongola Mansion. But when he saw Chrome, in a bed room, about to take a _shower_, he couldn't resist.

He just had the erge to take her in, again.

And what made the situation more complicated, he woke up with her in his arms...and it felt right.

She fit so perfectly against him.

Is he falling for her?

And dare he say it, dose he have _feelings _for her.

"Damn." he grunted before rolling over on his chest...

The blankets smell like her.

"I like this woman..."

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_Hibari finally admitted his feelings.! I bit ooc, but anything that involves romance is ooc for Hibari._

_And Chrome doesn't really know what love is.._

**_Thanks to:_**

_-khrciaossu_

_-Papiermoon_

_-Merisela_

_-KHR LOVER_

_-patrengkee_

_-NagiChrome_

_-Chromex3_

**_Arigotou on your reviews!_**


	10. The Argument Pt 1

Julie walked closer to Chrome, backing her up to the wall behind her. "So, your body is mine?" His smirk was so wide.

Chrome giggled, touching his chest "Yes, Julie-kun."

"So what are we waiting for!" he took her hand, quickly running though the couples dancing to the exist of the club.

Chrome looked back, only to see Hibari glaring before they went out the door.

_"He's going to be at this club tonight," Chrome said while giving Hibari a paper. They sat on the couch together. "I'll go and get us a room."_

_Hibari simply looked at the sheet._

_B.E.D._

_"I'll get the information out of him," she crossed her legs, which Hibari didn't fail to notice. "Are we going to finish him off?"_

_Hibari didn't answer._

_"I guess that's a yes?" _

_"No, woman, killing will cause suspicion." _

_"You're right," _

_Then silence._

_Chrome ruffled her hair a bit, looking at Hibari._

_He was still looking at her. _

_She smirked, before placing her hand on his leg._

_He looked up._

_"I'm bored."_

_He smirked, before pushing her back on the couch._

_It was just sex, right?_

Chrome felt weird..Being in a bad, with another man.

Which was even weirder. Doing this was like a bad habit she just couldn't stop..

Was it because of Hibari that she doesn't _want _to do it anymore?

"Chrome-chan!" the man sang, flipping Chrome over so that she was on top. "Whatcha thinkin bout?"

She shook her head, snaking her arms around Julie "You, silly."

He chuckled, then took her lips.

x

Hibari felt his rage increase dangerously when he saw them walk out, together.

She even kissed him in the club,

She may only kiss him.

He clenched the tonfu in his hands, his teeth gritting.

He, the man she was to _suppose _to be doing that to, stood outside keeping watch.

_"I heard he was going to take her somewhere...private, so they can **talk**."_

_"They'll probably hook up, Chrome is an expert at that."_

He remembered the conversation the herbivore and his mate had in front of his bedroom on her day of birth.

They are _hooking up._

That is unacceptable.

x

"Chrome won't answer her phone." Haru groaned, giving Kyoko back her cell.

"She's probably busy," Gokudera said, his head on Haru's lap. "She _is _on a mission."

"You're probably right," Kyoko sighed, placing the small box on the table. "I just don't want to walk into her room without permission."

"She's been waiting for this," Haru said, her hand in his hair.

"What is it?"

Haru looked down, "It's a gift Chrome got Hibari for Christmas."

"What _is _it?"

Haru pouted, "None of your business."

x

"They-"

Chrome's mouth nearly dropped, her hands covered her mouth as Julie, the man she had _just _got able to talk, went flying across the room to the wall.

"H-Hibari!"

She yelled, but she guess he didn't hear her, since he just walked over to Julie.

Chrome pushed herself out of bed, rushing over before he killed him, literally.

This has never happened before, ever.

And for some reason, her blood began to boil. What the hell was his problem? Did he think she was that weak that she couldn't handle this herself?

She's doing her freakin job!

"Hibari!" she stood between him and the man on the floor that was covering his head.

She's half naked, only her underwear and bra being on her body.

"What the hell?"

"Get dressed," he snapped, Chrome's eyes widen. He had never yelled at her,

And it made her even angrier.

"W-what!" Chrome held her fist, "You don't tell me what to do, Hibari."

They both glared at one another.

"I-I think I'll go no-"

Julie was stopped when both of them looked at him, still glaring and Chrome yelled _shut up_.

Then, they glared back at one another.

"Why are you telling me what to do? I'm a _seducer_, it's my job. Am I to weak?"

It was like he completely ignored her, "Change, now, _woman_." he said each word so low, only Chrome heard.

"You don't tell me what to do," Chrome glared before walking away, bumping him on the shoulder in the progress. "Kyoya."

Hibari watched her grab her things.

Did they just have an argument?

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_Their first argument. _

_I really hope I got Hibari's character right, Usually, he will hit and that will solve his problems...But I wasn't going to let him hit Chrome. :) That would be dumb, he will never hit her.  
_

_**Thanks to:**_

_-skyvoltage_

_-Merisela_

_-KHR LOVER D_

_-khrciaossu_

_-Chromex3_

_-cute-saki_

_-JustAFan_

**_Arigotou on your reviews!_**


	11. The Argument Pt 2

"A failed mission?" Gokudera raised a brow at Tsuna, "But Hibari was assigned that mission, he never fails.."

Yamamoto chuckled, earning him a glare from Gokudera "Chrome gave us the report, it came back undone."

"She looked upset," Tsuna frowned, pushing back his plate, "Something must have went wrong..."

"Only Chrome gave the report?" Gokudera asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Yea, Hibari didn't come with her." Tsuna answered,

If he remembered correctly, Chrome wouldn't look at him and when she finally did, she forced a smile.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked concernedly,

"It's nothing."

x

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko and Haru singed as they walked into her room, a box in Kyoko's hand.

They covered their mouths when they saw her sleeping, covers over her head.

"I'll leave it there," Kyoko tipped toed to the night stand by her bed, placing Hibari-san's gift there. "She'll see it."

"Leave the invitation there too." Haru whispered aloud, passing the red and green envelop in her hand.

"Haru-chan, why are we inviting her if she's already going?" Kyoko raised a brow once the invitation was placed on top of the little box.

Haru shrugged, "I'm not sure,"

x

"Chrome looked quit upset when she returned," Mukuro said before setting his cup back on the table. "Don't you agree."

"I don't care," M.M pouted, noticing Mukuro look up "...Do you think it's about Hibari?"

_Kufufufu _"Of course, he looked gloomier than usual."

"What should I do?"

Mukuro smirked, "It's nice seeing you and Chrome so close."

"W-we aren't close!" M.M stuttered, blushing deeper when her boyfriend wouldn't stop smirking. "I-I just know about this stuff."

Mukuro still smirked,

"I'll call her later..." M.M said behind her cup of wine.

x

"You like Chrome," Gokudera suddenly spoke, still walking at the same pace as Yamamoto "Don't you?"

Yamamoto blush a _very _light pink "Ha ha, what are you talking about Gokudera?"

"Don't play dumb, baseball idiot."

"He he, is it that obvious?" he scratched the back of his head, grinning like usual.

"Yes," Gokudera huffed, turning by the corridor, followed by Yamamoto. "It is."

"That's kind of embarrassing.." he chuckled.

"Well, it's none of my business where you go from there, but watch out for Hibari.. He seems to be the _over _protective type."

x

Dino chuckled from the driver's seat, finally making it to the Mansion. "I'm surprised I wasn't _bitten _to death for being late."

Hibari completely ignored him, his head turned so it was facing the window.

"Is something wrong?" he asked,

But no answer.

"Is it Chrome? You seem different after the mission with her?"

Once the car stopped, Hibari swiftly got out without word.

Dino looked through the window as he walked up the steps to the mansion.

Something must really be bothering him.

x

"Is something wrong with Chrome-chan?" Kyoko said beside Tsuna, their hands intertwined as they watched television together.

"Why do you ask that?" Tsuna asked, combing her bangs from her face.

"Well, she never leaves her room anymore," She said quietly, "I'm becoming worried."

So, he wasn't the only one that noticed a change in his female mist guardian.

Well, not only her..

Hibari seems more _herbivore_-_ish _since he hasn't beaten anyone up in a _long _while...Since the mission, to make it more specific.

"Is it about Hibari?" she sat up, looking at her boyfriend's face "I don't see them together anymore."

"I'm not _really _sure.."

x

Chrome slowly sat up, covers still over her head.

Did he not see her _strong _enough to handle the situation?

She covered her face with her hands,

A feeling.

She's been having a weird feeling that she never had before.

Was it anger?

She was never _angry _at anybody before.

Was it doubtfulness?

No, it couldn't be _just _that.

Was it, what M.M said, love?

What was love suppose to feel like?

A tightening in chest that makes you want to cry? A feeling of wanting them to hold you again? The sense of butterflies in her belly when they touched?

"Urrgh," She groaned, looking down at her hand.

The ring,

She still had it on.

She sighed, stretching her arm to her lamp on the night stand.

A card and a box?

She grabbed both things, looking down at both.

_Christmas Party_

It was written in a green and red envelop with both Kyoko and Haru's name.

She smiled.

At least there was something to look forward to.

She'll open it later.

Then, her attention was on the box.

A purple little box with a indigo ribbon...Their colors.

She frowned.

It was the present she got him, a white watch with her name and his imprinted on the back.

_Kyoya and Chrome_

She bit her bottom lip, the urge to cry a bit came from no where...But she wouldn't, cause she was a woman.

But,

Are they _done _for good?

x

Hibari sat on his room balcony, a glass of coconut juice by his side.

That _woman_,

How did she have the power to make him feel so...so...like a herbivore.

Even being in a car with his idiot tutor for almost an hour, and not even a _single _threat.

Why did she listen to him?

Wasn't he doing the right thing in telling her to get dressed?

He sighed,

Only this _woman _can make him like this..

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_Review.!_

_Filler-ish? Sorry, I know. I need to set up a good plot of the party and the make-up.  
_

_And for those who noticed I deleted a story, Well, sorry again. A anonymous reviewer said some things that just made me wanna cry. Some people can be so mean. I was thinking of deleting this one too, since that person had something to say about this one too-again, very mean- but I decided not to since I'm so far along and I like this fic.  
_

**_Thanks to:_**

_-Merisela_

_-khrciaossu_

_-NagiChrome_

_-Chromex3_

_-skyvoltage_

_-reborn_

_-NagiChrome_

_-KHR LOVER_

**_Arigotou on your reviews!_**


	12. The Argument Pt 3

Chrome sat silently by M.M, Mukuro, and Dino, poking her pancakes with her fork.

"Do you wanna talk?"

Chrome's head lifted up slowly, facing M.M. "Talk about what?"

"Hibari."

She pouted, pushing her plate aside, "There is nothing to talk about."

"Did you two have a fight?" she air quoted the _fight_, which made Chrome blush just a little.

"You can tell us anything, Chrome." Mukuro spoke, catching Chrome's attention.

"There's just noth-" she stopped, covering her mouth with her left hand. "Excuse me."

She rushed off.

"Do you think she's alright?" Dino asked, getting up and collecting the empty plates. "It's been a week and there both still so gloomy."

"Have you not talked to your student?" Mukuro asked,

And Dino nodded a no.

"I'll go check on her," M.M said, getting up from her seat and kissing Mukuro goodbye.

x

"You wanna do it...at a hotel?" Tsuna repeated,

Kyoko shook her head yes, placing a stack of envelops on the table "Yea, Haru and I thought about it and the mansion is nice, but it's just that we wanna have it somewhere else."

"The Christmas party at a hotel?"

Kyoko nodded her head again, "The invitations are already done."

"Didn't we already sent out invitations?"

"Yea, but we changed our mines when we pasted the hotel in the middle of the city."

Tsuna raised a brow, "City?"

"Yea, the one out of town." she said, walking around the desk to Tsuna's side, "Please, please, please!"

She got on knees, holding Tsuna's arm and the arm rest.

"But the party is tomorrow..?"

"We got it covered," Kyoko begged, "Please!"

"I gue-" he was cut off by arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thanks, Tsu-kun!" she kissed his cheek and ran out the office.

He chuckled before going back to work,

Women.

x

"Clean Uri!" Haru yelled, shoving the cat in it's owner's face.

The cat began clawing Gokudera's face.

"It is clean, woman!" he yelled back, barely able to get the cat away from his face. "I cleaned it yesterday."

"You must have not cleaned her right," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Look at that poor kitty's face."

"_Her _face, look at my face!"

Scratches all over.

She didn't mean to let a giggle escape her lips.

"Yo."

They both turned around, Yamamoto.

"Idiot." Gokudera huffed, shoving the cat back to Haru.

Uri began purring.

"Why that little-" Gokudera balled up his fist, but Haru pushed him aside.

"Hey, Yamamoto-kun."

"Haru!" Kyoko ran into the kitchen, "Guess what!"

"Tsuna's going to let us have it at the hotel?" Haru held her breath, smile wide.

"Yes!"

They both started jumping.

"We need to start getting ready!" Haru pulled Kyoko along, Uri still in arm purring.

"Any news on Chrome?" Yamamoto asked once the girls left.

"Nope," Gokudera yawn, walking passed him "I think you should let _them _work things out, then you ask her."

x

"Hibari, Hibari." his little yellow fluff landed on his shoulder, tweeting his name.

He didn't bother looking at him though, he simply kept reading his book.

_"You brought a book to a mission?" Chrome raised a brow at Hibari, whom sat on the sofa of their hotel room._

_He didn't answer though, he simply kept reading._

_She sighed, taking a seat beside him. _

_He noticed the bite mark on her neck and smirked._

_"It's not funny," Chrome covered it with her hand, blushing, "But I guess I should have known, you did say you'll **bite **me to death."_

Lately, all he can think about is her,

It was getting out of hand.

"Hibari, Hibari." the bird jumped on his book, looking up at his face.

"Don't disturb me when I'm reading."

The little bird seemed satisfied with the warning, since it starting singing happily and flue away.

She'll probably be attending the _party _tomorrow,

He'll go, even though he would rather fight an entire army by himself then be caught standing in a room with so many herbivores.

Just for the sake of seeing her.

x

"M.M?" Chrome eyed the woman that sat on her bed.

Didn't she lock her door before running in?

"You were throwing up?" she crossed her legs, eying the girl in front of her.

"Y-yea, but it's nothing." Chrome said, taking a seat next to M.M. "I'm just a little sick."

M.M sighed "When you had sex with Hibari, you used protection, right?"

Chrome eyes widen, "No, no, no, M.M, I'm not, _you _know..."

"Did you?"

Chrome bit her bottom lip, "Y-yea. I have these pills Bossu gave me for missions and stuff..."

M.M sighed, "You are so stupid, baka."

Chrome clasped her hands together, "I _really _doubt I'm pregnant."

"So, lets go then." M.M pushed herself off the bed,

Chrome raised a brow, "Where?"

"To get a test."

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_**Thanks to:**_

_Chromex3_

_X-CeLesTialWNgS-X_

_-KHR LOVER_

_kmilitta_

_Merisela_

_**SleepyCherry**  
_

_NagiChrome_

_cute-saki (sama)_

_Sabathiel_

**_Arigotou on your reviews and for cheering me up after that rude review. It's nice to know that there are people out there that do like this little fic of mines.  
_**


	13. The Argument Pt 4 Last

"It's raining..." Chrome finally spoke, surprising M.M.

"It's been raining for a while," she crawled off the bed, slipping her small feet into Chrome's kitty slippers. "You just _now _noticed?"

Chrome nodded her head slowly, still looking out her window.

It's Christmas and it's raining...

"Being all depress and shit is bad for the baby," M.M sighed, walking over to Chrome's bathroom "You know that, right?"

Chrome slowly looked down at her flat tummy,

Their is a baby growing in there.

She hesitantly placed a hand over it, "I'm pregnant.."

"I know, I was there when you took the test." She said behind the closed bathroom door. "Stop moaning and start get ready."

x

"You two out did yourselves," Tsuna smiled, dropping the last box of napkins by the longest table in the hall.

Haru squealed, placing the last ornament on the giant white tree "It's for our family, of course!"

Kyoko tapped her chin, squinting her eyes "Something's missing.."

Haru backed away from the tree, looking around the large hall "Like what?"

"A missal toe!"

Tsuna blushed at that thought,

x

"A couple, but I'm planning on only taking the blond one," Dino explained, fixing his collar shirt at the top.

Mukuro yawned, running his hand through his combed hair.

They both stopped walking when they noticed Hibari walking up the steps.

"Hibari!" Dino said aloud, watching his old student look back.

He turned right back around and kept walking.

_Kufufufu _"I guess he and Chrome haven't solved the issue?"

Dino sighed, "Those two are as complicated as you and M.M."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

x

Yamamoto leaned against the window of his bedroom, shoving his socked covered foot in the new dress shoes he had bought for the event later.

_"I-I'm pr-"_

_Chrome was stopped when the woman behind her placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you sure?" _

_She nodded her head, facing him again "I'm pregnant, Yamamoto." _

_She held the necklace he gave her for her birthday,_

_"I think I should give it back..."_

_"Why, I bought it for you!" He smiled, feeling a sudden tightness in his chest. "It's your birthday present."_

_"I don't think I de-"_

_"Keep it," he ruffled the girls hair, smiling even wider "It's yours, Chrome."_

It was probably Hibari's,

No, he already _knew _it is his.

And he felt happy,

Even though he would have loved to be with Chrome, she is clearly in love with Hibari..

He'll still be by her side...

x

Gokudera eyes widen at the sight, his hands becoming increasingly sweaty.

"How do I look?" Haru turned on her heels, showing off the light blue kimono.

No words would come out of his slightly opened mouth.

"Do you hear me?" she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Y-yea.." he choked out, pushing himself off the seat.

For the first time, in probably their whole relationship, he gave her his hand, blushing madly.

They kissed and _acausally _hug, but they never hold hands.

She eyed the hand, a sudden blush creeping up her face.

They walked out of his room together, Gokudera leading her to his awaiting car outside. With a quiet clearing of the throat, he mumbled "You look pretty.."

x

Hibari sat silently in the back of the car, looking out the window at the droplets of rain.

He will do everything to speck to Chrome, alone.

He has many questions that she has to answer, one being her watery eyes last night.

_He stopped in his tracks, noticing Chrome walking out of her bed room, mouth over her hands. _

_She turned her head, facing him. Her eyes started to water a bit, he could see it even though the halls were dark. _

_They both didn't speak, only stared._

_And suddenly, she turned back around and began walking._

_"Wo-Chrome." his voice was stern, yet low._

_She still kept walking._

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his left hand,

This woman is _troublesome_.

x

Chrome looked at her reflection, frowning at her flat tummy.

Was she even ready to be a mother?

She clutched the part of the kimono that covered the belly,

_"You keeping it?" M.M questioned her friend, whom held the pregnancy test in her hand._

_Positive._

_"I mean, I know you aren't ready for a kid and stuff.."_

_"I'm keeping it," Chrome murmured loud enough for her to hear._

_M.M's mouth parted slightly to say something, but didn't._

_"I'll never kill a child," Chrome looked up, feeling her eyes stinging a bit from the news, "It is mines."_

_"And Hibari's."_

_Chrome's eyes dropped, _

_What does that make them now?_

She'll have to tell him sooner or later.

Chrome jumped at the sudden ringing of her cell phone.

A small picture of M.M appeared.

"Hello?"

"Where are you!"

She yelled in Chrome's ear, and the music behind her seemed even louder.

"I-I'm coming, I just needed to change my dress.."

"Again!"

Chrome rolled her eyes, her ear drum ringing. "Yes, I'll be there."

"You better!"

x

Chrome pushed the large door open, feeling the music thumping as soon as she walked in.

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko stood by the elevator with Tsuna, hands held together.

She smiled, walking over with a rhythmic clicking from her heels.

"You came alone?" Kyoko looked behind her, "We could have came together."

Chrome waved it off, "I wanted to come alone anyways."

"Are you ready to party all night!" she squealed as soon as the elevator arrived.

Chrome flinched, getting a sudden feeling that something was going to happen.

x

Hibari leaned against the wall at the furthest end of the hall.

He was surprised that he has lasted this long without killing someone.

He yawned, running his fingers though his hair before looking around the giant place.

Then, his eyes spotted her, wearing a bright lavender colored kimono.

Stunning.

His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, since he had already started walking towards her.

She noticed, since she immediately turned around to get back on the elevator she had just stepped out of.

He quickened his pace, making to the elevator with only a second to spare.

"H-Hibari..." Chrome frowned, creating as much space as possible between the two.

"We need to talk," Hibari, again surprised over his herbivorous actions, said, walking closer to the girl.

She bumped slightly on the wall behind her, and reluctantly looked at him, "Talk."

He sighed, relieved that the woman was finally talking to him.

And then, it hit him...He was at a lost at what he had planned to say.

"Hibari?"

She looked at him, confused.

He mentally slapped himself for such an idiotic thing to do at a time like this. He finally had her, alone, and he forgot everything.

Chrome felt her hand twitch, her vongola ring becoming more bright with it's indigo colored light.

A mist suddenly surrounded her, Hibari's eyes widen at the accruing events.

He reached out, only to run his hand though thick mist.

"Damn.." he punched the wall,

He had her right there, and he screwed it up.

"...Shit.."

x

Chrome sighed in relief, falling to her knees in the woman's restroom.

She wanted to hear what he had to say, but what if he noticed something _odd _about her.

She couldn't risk it, not yet.

She wasn't quit ready..

"Found you,"

Chrome's head snapped up, seeing M.M standing there with a glare.

"_Baka_, you was with him, weren't you?"

Chrome bit her bottom lip, amazed at how M.M could simply read her like a book. "Y-yea."

"And you chickened out." She rolled her eyes, offering a hand.

Chrome took the hand, dusting off her kimono, "I wanted to, but I...he...I don't know."

"Go look for him and tell him," M.M pulled Chrome along, walking out the restroom. "If he wants to be there, great. If he doesn't, I'll help.."

Chrome eyes watered, a smile covering her face.

M.M pouted, a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Go, baka!"

x

Hibari walked out to the roof,

There was no point in being in there...

The rain has gotten worse, pounding on the cars parked down below and now, pounding on Hibari's shoulders and head.

He messed up.

x

Chrome looked around the enormous hall, spotting everyone but Hibari.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip,

What if he left?

"He's on the roof,"

Chrome turned on her heel, seeing Yamamoto walking towards her.

"If you're looking for him."

Chrome smiled, leaning in to peck his cheek lightly, "Thank you, Yamamoto."

He watched as she rushed off, a blush creeping on his face.

He held the side she kissed, smiling like an idiot.

x

Chrome rushed up the steps, breathing heavily since the elevator wouldn't arrive any faster.

Once she reached the top, she pushed the metal like door open, rain being the first thing she sees. It was pouring; thunder was heard and lighten was seen.

Was he really out here?

Without thinking, she ran out, immediately becoming soaked.

"Hibari?" she yelled, hands around her mouth.

She looked around, but couldn't see much over the rain.

She ran over to the other side, squinting her eyes a dark figure standing by the railing.

"Hibari!"

He turned around, eyes clouded.

She rushed to his side, immediately noticing his paler face and redden cheeks.

"Why are you out here? It's raining." he grunted, shivering ferociously.

"Baka, baka, baka..!" she grunted, taking his hand and pulling him back to the building.

He'll get hypothermia if she didn't do anything to warm him up.

She shoved the door open, pulling him in with all her strength and closing it with a slight kick from her heel.

"What were you thinking?" she shoved him to the wall, unbuttoning his soaked shirt.

They were alone, on top of a secluded stair case.

She throw the shirt aside, panicking when she saw him still shivering.

"I'll get some one-" she was stopped when his lips crashed into hers.

After a moment, she began kissing back, the taste of rain was immanent. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling him calm his shivering down.

She sighed mentally in relief.

"I apologies," he said in between kisses, bringing her closer to him, "I pulled that _disgusting _man off of you out of _envy_."

She stopped the kiss, looking into his eyes with a harsh breath.

Her eyes suddenly began to water as she looked down at her wet feet, but he placed his hand under her chin, making her face him, "S...-so-sorry."

He struggled to say the word, but it came out.

She took a deep breath, "I-I'm pregnant!" she blurted it out, feeling his gaze intense.

The air suddenly became tense to her, and she felt the urge to run away.

He sighed, making Chrome look up quickly, he took her lips again..

"I'll be there."

Chrome smiled in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

_AN: To be continued..._

_:3_

_Finally, the argument arc is over! There will probably be one more chapter til this fic ends since all my attention will now go to my new fic **Baby**._

_I had fun with this fic.!_

_Review!_

_And sorry for any mistakes, I know there has to be a couple in there.  
_

_**Thanks to:**_

**_~Merisela_**

_~sunwraith_

_~Chromex3_

_~X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X_

_~KHR LOVER_

_~patrengkee_

_~cute-saki (sama)_

**_~SleepyCherry_**

_~Ophianara Blade_

**_Arigotou on your reviews!_**


	14. New Year

"Why are you blushing?" Hibari asked bluntly, his large hand intertwined with her small one.

Chrome turned the other way, feeling her face heat up more when he tighten his grip, "N-no reason!"

It was the first time they had held hands, which was also something _else _new for Chrome.

"You took my hand first, Chrome." he yawned, walking up the wooden steps.

It was New Year's eve.

Chrome smiled, walking up the steps at the same pace as Hibari, "I know.."

x

M.M smiled, watching Chrome and Hibari walk off together, hand in hand.

_Kufufufu "_You're like an older sister to her, aren't you?"

M.M pouted, a bright shade of pink creeping on her face. "I don't care about that _baka_."

Mukuro chuckled, much to M.M's annoyance.

"It's not funny!"

x

"Tie?"

Tsuna looked down quickly, "Check."

Gokudera sighed, "Hair gel?"

Tsuna immediately touched his head, "Check."

"The ring?"

Tsuna eyes widen, patting the empty pockets of his suit. "I don-"

Gokudera held the box in the air, "Here."

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "T-thanks."

"Are you ready?" Gokudera raised a brow at his question, noticing the man shake a bit.

"What if she says no?"

He was biting down on his nails, shaking madly on his own two feet.

"Maybe she's not ready for ma..mar.."

Gokudera placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder , "She'll say yes."

x

"H-hi, Yamamoto-kun,"

Yamamoto was snapped out of his day dreaming, noticing a young woman standing in front of him. He gave his usual cocky smile. "Hi."

The woman blushed, twirling the ends of her long, blond hair, "M-may I seat with you?"

"Sure." he scooted over a bit, giving the girl some space to seat on the cream colored couch with him.

"I'm H-Hime," she was strutting, trying to keep her eyes on him, "F-from the Vasga family."

"Nice to meet you, Hime."

Yamamoto offered the girl his hand, which she shyly took with a small smile.

"You too."

x

"Got it!" Haru squealed in her phone, shutting it close and stuffing it in her small purse.

Kyoko gave her a questionable smile, still holding the small cup of punch.

"Can you stand in the middle of the room, like, now?" Haru asked, but took Kyoko's hand and dragged her along anyways.

"S-sure."once she said it, she was standing in the middle of the grand hall, Haru running off to the DJ.

The music suddenly went off and everyone looked around, confused.

"Hihi! Tsuna-san, Gokudera-kun!" Haru said through the loud microphone.

Suddenly, everyone was looking up the stair case. Standing there, was Tsuna in a plain black suit sweating like an animal.

With a light shove from his right hand man, he nervously walked down, almost tripping on his own two feet.

"Tsu-kun, what's going on?" Kyoko smiled warmly at her boyfriend, making Tsuna blush and shake more.

Even after dating for god knows how many years, she could still make him nerves. To believe it was even worse when he _actually _asked her out.

"Kyoko, we've been dating for a long time," he stood in front of her, towering her by inches, "And I, um, I-I have f-fallen in L..-love!"

Kyoko's eyes widen, staring at Tsuna as he got on one knee.

"Wi-will you marry me!"

Kyoko didn't move for a second, still staring in to her boyfriend's eyes.

"It's alright if-"

"Yes."

"You don't want-"

"Yes, Tsu-kun."

"To, I'll still love you-"

"Tsu-kun." she said softly, cupping his cheek.

He looked up, noticing the girl smiling.

"I said yes."

"R-really?"

"Yes," she bent over, hugging the man around his neck. "Of course I will."

x

Chrome sat next to Hibari on the wooden bench on the roof, the cool winter air feeling so _good _on her hot skin.

With all her courage, she slowly laid her head on his shoulder.

"I won't bite you, Chrome." he sighed, knowing the girl was blushing even deeper.

She huffed, "You did before, _herbivore_."

He smirked, hearing her laugh lightly on his shoulder.

"One minute left," Chrome sighed, looking down at Hibari's watch, the one she had gave him.

"_Hm_,"

Chrome shyly slid her hand in his, fingers intertwined.

He looked down, lifting her head up with his other hand.

"Happy New Years," Chrome breathed, lifting her head up to meet his.

Just as their lips met, the fireworks went off, followed by a loud _Happy New Years _from the guest down stairs.

"_Chrome_..."

x

x

x

"I wanna see the fireworks!" someone whispered aloud, holding on to the railing next to them.

"I wan to too, but Hibari might _bite _us to death if we disturb him." Tsuna shivered, holding on to Kyoko's hand.

"To the front yard!"

They all ran down the steps.

* * *

_A/N: Done? Maybe not. Maybe. I was thinking of making a Epilogue, so maybe look out for that._

_:3_

_Review!_

_**Thanks to:**_

_X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X_

_skyvoltage_

_KHR LOVER_

_AmandaWhitlockhale_

**_Merisela_**

_cute-saki (sama)  
_

_pikachuu x_

_Chromex3_

**_Arigotou on your reviews!_**


End file.
